Many golf club heads include cavities positioned in the hosel to direct stress to the location of the cavity during bending to achieve a desired lie angle. When the stress is directed to the cavity during bending, the stress is relieved from the rest of the club head, thereby maintaining the performance characteristics of the club head body. The desired lie angle may be different for different golfers. Identifying the lie angles of particular golf club heads is beneficial to golfers and golf club manufacturers.
Other aspects of the disclosure will become apparent by consideration of the detailed description and accompanying drawings.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.